


Суть истории

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge: Tales from the Crypt, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«В этой истории нет сути», — подумал как-то Дженсен. Нет направления, нет цели, нет смысла — нет сути. Теперь же, вставая за стулом Миши в тихой прихожей, вдыхая странную смесь из ароматов кокоса Мишиного шампуня и пряного грейпфрута его геля для душа, он понимает, что вот в этом и есть суть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суть истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's A Point To This Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811674) by [ljunattainable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable). 
  * Inspired by [Суть истории](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145229) by Koryuu. 



«В этой истории нет сути», — подумал как-то Дженсен.

Нет направления, нет цели, нет смысла — нет сути.

Но сейчас, встав за стулом Миши в тихой прихожей, вдохнув странную смесь из ароматов кокоса Мишиного шампуня и пряного грейпфрута его геля для душа, он понимает, что вот в этом и есть суть.

В комнате только они вдвоём, поэтому он свободно обнимает Мишу за плечи одной рукой, так что её предплечье свешивается с правого плеча Миши, а сам Дженсен опускает подбородок Мише на левое плечо. Он поворачивается к его шее, задевает губами кожу; не целует, просто... ну, не целует.

— Ты это видел? — спрашивает Миша, не поднимая взгляда; он не поворачивается поприветствовать Дженсена, но даже на стуле с твёрдой спинкой умудряется подсознательно наклониться в его сторону так, как они всегда, сознательно или нет, наполняют личное пространство друг друга.

Миша указывает на колонку в лежащей перед ним на столе газете. Дженсен слегка наклоняется вперёд и читает. Это просто история о нелепом случае из жизни хомо сапиенс, и она забавная, но Дженсена отвлекает, как щетина Миши цепляется за его отросшую бороду.

— Ага, занятная, — фыркает он с тихим весельем и думает, не уткнуться ли носом Мише в волосы.

Но...

— Панель ждёт. Давай, идём. — Он берёт Мишу за руку и одним гладким движением поднимает его на ноги. — И постарайся быть сдержаннее — они же заметить могут.

— Moi? — переспрашивает Миша, в притворном изумлении прижимая свободную руку к груди, пока Дженсен вытаскивает его из комнаты.

И Миша прав, конечно. Именно Дженсен всегда полностью теряет контроль в их... что бы между ними не было. Хотя и Миша не пытается его остановить, а временами даже следует за ним.

Как только они устраиваются на неудобных стульях на сцене, Дженсен забывается. Он забывает, что ему не стоит флиртовать, забывает, что не стоит смотреть с такой открытой любовью и нежностью, не стоит слишком часто касаться или слишком много дразнить, не стоит обхватывать ладонью Мишу за щёку и игриво отталкивать и особенно не стоит находить Мишу, когда тот широко улыбается, поднимая колени к груди, абсолютно и охренительно самым очаровательным на свете.

Он уже давно бросил пытаться разобраться, что между ними происходит; они оба бросили. Как-то они попытались навесить на это ярлык, ещё когда всё только начиналось и они оба чувствовали себя совершенно сбитыми с толку. Но, попытавшись навесить ярлык, они чуть это не уничтожили. Происходящее между ними не вписывалось ни в какие социально приемлемые нормы, и вместо того, чтобы принять всё как есть, они попытались это вывернуть, впихнуть в рамки, пересмотреть.

Теперь они лучше знают, и слава богу, потому что Дженсен не отдал бы это даже за все сокровища мира.

Панель, по мнению Дженсена, проходит слишком быстро, шестьдесят минут пролетают мгновенно, и Дженсен едва успевает осознать, как его уже утягивают в одном направлении, а Мишу — в другом.

Миша расплывается в широчайшей улыбке, так что в уголках глаз собирается целый выводок гусиных лапок, и кричит через плечо: «Спасибо за цветы!» — его голос разносится эхом по коридору, пока их кураторы разводят их в разные стороны. Хотя, как отметил Дженсен, они никогда по-настоящему не разделяются, даже когда они не вместе.

* * *

Когда Дженсен возвращается, Миша уже в номере отеля. Ну, технически, это номер Дженсена, но Дженсен и Миша никогда не заморачивались такими деталями.

Дженсен кидает подобранный в вестибюле журнал на кровать рядом с неаккуратно брошенными джинсами, синей рубашкой, тёмными носками и — для разнообразия тёмными — трусами.

— Милый, я дома, — громко возвещает он и вознаграждается приглушённым смехом и громкими всплесками из ванной.

Улыбаясь, Дженсен заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь.

Миша лежит в ванной, пена закрывает его до подмышек, кожа порозовела от жара, лицо блестит от пота. В воде покачиваются, едва видимые среди пенных айсбергов, полдюжины игрушечных военных корабликов.

— Никуда не уходи, — приказывает Дженсен, строго указывая пальцем на Мишу.

— Есть, капитан, — лениво салютует ему Миша.

У Дженсена уходит ровно две минуты на то, чтобы налить виски, добавить льда, раздеться и вернуться к Мише. Ещё две минуты уходят на уговоры Миши подвинуться вперёд, так чтобы он смог устроиться у него за спиной, всё-таки ванна не настолько большая, чтобы удобно вместить двоих людей, тем более крупных мужчин вроде них.

— Вообще-то я как раз заканчивал, — говорит Миша, сидя между коленями Дженсена, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы Дженсену было удобно помыть ему спину.

Дженсен игнорирует его. Он кладёт руку ему на бок, обхватывая его пальцами, второй рукой берёт мыло и проводит им по коже, пока она не становится скользкой, и теперь он может беспрепятственно рисовать круги на спине и ласкать, не отвлекаясь на трение. Мыло не похоже на мыло из стандартного отельного набора, видимо, Миша привёз с собой; у мыла приятный мускусный запах. Возможно, что-то ароматическое.

— Нельзя быть слишком чистым, — говорит Дженсен, медленно проводя рукой Мише по спине, пересчитывая пальцем позвонки. Он оглядывается в поисках шампуня, и обнаруживает сразу за своей головой на краю ванны бутылочку с опять-таки мускусным ароматом.

— Я уже помыл голову, — говорит Миша, когда Дженсен выдавливает первые холодные капли шампуня ему на макушку.

Дженсен аккуратно прихватывает Мишу за волосы и слегка оттягивает назад.

— Значит, тебе не следовало начинать без меня.

Дженсен кончиками пальцев медленно массажирует Мише кожу головы, большими пальцами рисует круги за ушами, и Миша опускает голову и затихает. Член Дженсена наливается кровью, тёплый и тяжелый между ног, и утыкается Мише в копчик. Но он игнорирует его; они оба игнорируют. 

Он проводит руками вниз по спине и прижимается губами к шее Миши, ощущая мыло, после чего, отстранившись, моет голову уже себе. В ванной душ со съёмной лейкой, так что Дженсен на пару минут включает душ, направив лейку вниз, а когда вода теплеет, он смывает с них обоих шампунь и мыло.

Миша встряхивает головой как собака.

— Эй!

— Сам виноват. — И Дженсен едва не получает коленом в пах, когда Миша садится на корточки и поворачивается лицом к Дженсену. Затем Миша встаёт — он возбуждён так же, как и Дженсен, но даже не пытается что-то с этим сделать. Для равновесия опёршись рукой о голову Дженсена, он выбирается из ванны.

Они медленно одеваются в чистое. Дженсен поправляет Мише воротник, выравнивает подол рубашки, пробует — безуспешно — смоченными слюной пальцами прилизать торчащую прядку.

— Ты же помнишь, что я только что помыл их... дважды? — весело указывает Миша, терпеливо стоя перед Дженсеном.

Аккуратный Миша выглядит очень сексуально, вот Дженсен и старается. Что тут поделаешь.

— Да что у тебя за волосы такие? — скорчив сосредоточенную гримасу, Дженсен медленно убирает ладонь с прилизанного вероломного хохолка, и тот сразу поднимается.

Дженсен хмурится, хотя лишь наполовину всерьёз. Что тут сказать. Миша сексуален и лохматым.

Вечер они проводят в баре, или, возможно, в трёх. Всё кажется размытым.

В первом баре собирается вся их актёрская шайка, и Дженсен старается никого не пропустить и со всеми поздороваться, старается скрыть шок от выражений Себастьяна (до встречи с ним Дженсен никогда не считал себя скромником), старается спастись от медвежьих объятий Тая и неохотно поёт в пьяном дуэте с Робом (Роб профессионал, и как бы хорош Дженсен ни был, он всё равно не считает себя таким же хорошим певцом, как Роб). 

Миша тоже где-то там, тусит со всеми; какая-то часть Дженсена всегда чувствует Мишу, даже когда он не видит и не слышит его. Однажды Дженсен задумывался о том, как же это у него получается; беспокоился даже. Но он уже давно больше не задумывается об этом.

Во втором баре они сидят за деревянной барной стойкой в отзеркаленных позах, время от времени их друзья собираются рядом с ними, а потом обратно растворяются в толпе. Они общаются, с ними общаются — все общаются, но всё же гораздо чаще они остаются только вдвоём. Спустя полчаса они уходят в третий бар.

Кто-нибудь мог бы сказать, что весь день к этому всё и шло, но Дженсен бы так не сказал, потому что тогда сутью бы оказался секс, а это неправда. Это просто... ну, они бы упустили всю суть.

Он охотно готов признать, наклоняясь к Мише, вдыхая его запах и наслаждаясь его теплом, что, возможно, в этом всё-таки есть некая суть.

Миша в ловушке из рук Дженсена, прижат к двери их номера и старательно изображает попытку вывернуться из захвата. Хотя Дженсен подозревает, что это просто повод поёрзать, потому что он не может не почувствовать, пусть даже не видя этого, какой эффект имеют его ёрзанья.

— И куда, по-твоему, ты собрался? — рычит Дженсен. Он наклоняется ближе, пользуясь преимуществом в росте и весе. Касается губами вдоль челюсти и вниз по сухожилиям сильной шеи к ключице, как змея играя языком, пробуя кожу Миши на вкус под остаточным ароматом мускусного мыла.

Миша издаёт сдавленное «гх-х». С тихим стуком ударяется затылком о дверь.

— Куда-нибудь, где не так твёрдо, — говорит он, лаская мочку уха Дженсена.

Дженсен смеётся и начинает пятиться, утягивая Мишу за собой. Спустя пару шагов Миша сам начинает толкать, и Дженсен совсем не удивляется, когда ударяется ногами о кровать и падает на спину, вцепившись в рукава Мишиной рубашки. В последнюю секунду успевает извернуться в сторону, избежав сокрушительного падения на него шести футов костей и мышц. Хотя всё-таки получает локтем по рёбрам.

Несколько минут они просто лежат бок о бок, с одинаковыми улыбками на лицах. Затем Дженсен приподнимается на локте и второй рукой начинает расстёгивать Мише рубашку. Он делает это неторопливо, не пытаясь соблазнить, а просто желая насладиться видом медленно оголяемой загорелой кожи, ощущением, когда пальцы и костяшки окунаются в тепло тела Миши. Он кладёт руку Мише на грудь, сдвигает одежду, оголяя один бок, и обхватывает губами сосок, прижимается языком к твёрдой горошине.

Миша хватает ртом воздух и слегка выгибает спину, подставляясь под прикосновения. Дженсен усеивает поцелуями рёбра, вылизывает грудную клетку, всасывает нежную кожу под нижним ребром.

Дженсен опускается ниже, касаясь кончиком носа мягких волосков на животе, ныряет кончиком языка в пупок, слегка царапает зубами косточку на бедре, столь соблазнительно выступающую над поясом джинсов Миши.

Он соскальзывает с кровати и садится на колени между ног Миши, всё ещё стоящих на полу и в ботинках. Ботинки снимает первыми, затем носки, затем, встав на колени, расстёгивает ремень, пуговицу на джинсах и ширинку.

— Приподними задницу.

Дженсен снимает с Миши джинсы и трусы, стягивает с бёдер, вниз по голеням и с лодыжек. Наклоняется вперёд, проводит руками Мише по ногам, по косточкам на лодыжках, мышцам икр, изгибу коленей, гладкой коже внутренней стороны бёдер и утыкается носом в тёмные паховые волоски, касается щекой бархатной кожи пениса. Миша не сдерживаясь стонет, стискивает покрывало в кулаках и небольшими толчками приподнимает бёдра к Дженсену.

Дженсен сдвигает руки Мише на бёдра, удерживает на месте, большими пальцами рисуя круги на натянутой у паха кожи. Опускает голову, поворачивая её набок, и выцеловывает вдоль внутренней стороны бедра. Миша шипит и дёргает бёдрами вначале влево, затем вправо. Дженсен поднимает взгляд, смотрит сквозь ресницы, наблюдает, как Миша корчится, откинув голову назад, так что всё, что Дженсен видит, это нижнюю сторону челюсти.

Дженсен закидывает ноги Миши себе на плечи, наклоняется вперёд, берёт кончик пениса в рот, лижет вокруг головки, ныряет кончиком языка в отверстие и размазывает солоновато-горькую смазку. Медленно всасывает, вознаграждаясь неразборчивыми звуками от Миши, пока член не утыкается в заднюю стенку горла. Самую малость касается зубами плоти, поднимаясь обратно наверх. От Миши доносится задушенный невнятный стон удовольствия. Дженсен преследует его, пытается снова поймать; плотно обхватывает губами, снова опускаясь вниз, и втягивает щёки, достигнув основания. Выстраивает ровный ритм, немного языка, самую малость зубов. Слюна и смазка стекают по подбородку.

Миша уже очень близко, доведён до исступления, тогда как Дженсен ещё даже не разулся. Он улыбается. Есть в его действиях некое преклонение. Но ему всё равно.

Он проводит указательным пальцем Мише по яйцам, собирая щедро накапавшую жидкость. Ведёт палец между ягодиц и ласкает сжатое колечко мышц, дразня, но не входя, и выданные Мишей на его действия ругательства посрамили бы даже Себастьяна.

Ещё одно круговое движение пальцем по колечку мышц, ещё одно ласкающее движение языком по шёлковой головке пениса, ещё одно плотное обхватывание губами на пути к основанию, к ощущению веса Миши у Дженсена во рту. И Дженсен чувствует, как Миша напрягается под ним, слышит долгий выдох: «аааадааааблядь», видит, как руки Миши замирают, переставая отчаянно стискивать покрывало. На секунду словно весь мир замирает, а затем Дженсену в нёбо ударяет горячая жидкость, он выпускает Мишу изо рта и дрочит ему, пока белые капли усеивают Мише живот.

Дженсен встаёт и раздевается, ложится на кровать рядом с Мишей и целует его, круговыми движениями потирается членом о его бедро. У Миши на лице расслабленное, разомлевшее выражение, он перекатывается на бок лицом к Дженсену. Целует в ответ, бесцеремонно и с придыханием, упирается рукой Дженсену в плечо и перекатывает его на спину. Следует за ним, укладываясь сверху, двигается так, что член Дженсена скользит по сперме на животе Миши.

Когда Дженсен отклоняет голову назад, Миша выцеловывает вдоль челюсти, шею, вылизывает адамово яблоко, всасывает кожу вдоль ключицы. Скользит рукой между ними, поднимается на колени и упирается на вторую руку, нависая над Дженсеном. Крепко обхватывает пальцами член, и Дженсен толкается ему в кулак; Миша сжимает и поворачивает пальцы, на движении вниз ласкает большим пальцем отверстие на головке. Движения быстрые, но не слишком, пальцы Миши вокруг Дженсена, на нём, дыхание Миши мелкими выдохами опаляет ему лицо.

Дженсен открывает глаза и видит, что Миша наблюдает за ним с Кастиэлевой сосредоточенностью, а затем Миша улыбается открытой, ленивой, нежной улыбкой. Как нелепо, что именно это сносит ему крышу, и Дженсен бы рассмеялся, если бы у него в лёгких ещё оставался воздух. А так едва он замечает нарастающее удовольствие, как оно выплёскивается через край с удивлённым вдохом. У Миши подгибается рука, и он падает, наполовину оказавшись на Дженсене, продолжая дрочить подёргивающийся член.

— Ты такой романтик, — бормочет Миша ему в плечо, когда член Дженсена наконец расслабляется у его бедра. Дженсен чувствует кожей Мишину улыбку. И тоже улыбается, обнимает рукой Мишу за спину и не может не согласиться.

У этой истории нет сути, теперь Дженсен это знает. Нет направления, потому что они уже там, где хотят быть; нет цели, кроме того, что перед глазами; нет смысла, кроме как просто быть, иметь, держать, никогда не отпускать. Нет сути, кроме — в этом же и есть суть?


End file.
